


Parallel Lines

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Character Development, Character Study, Finn Needs A Hug (Star Wars), Finn has PTSD (Star Wars), Grief/Mourning, Multi, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Spice Runner Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Friends and enemies of Ben/Kylo and Poe.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Finn, Poe Dameron & Rose Tico, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren, Zorii Bliss & Poe Dameron
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Darkpilot Library





	1. Poe’s Friends: Finn

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

If Poe is to be honest, Finn is his closest friend in the Resistance. Finn likes to say that Poe saw the good in him, that Poe was the first one to see the good in him, but Finn doesn’t know that in a way, he made Poe better. He rescued him, not just from the _Finalizer_ , but himself. 

So when they’re playing dejarik and Poe has a sudden flashback

(“ _Your move, Ben_.”)

Finn is pretty reliable in the sense of comforting him. 

”Poe?” he says. “Are you okay?”

Poe nods. He would tell Finn, but he doesn’t want to burden the ex-stormtrooper with the man who sliced up his back. (It’s one of those things he can’t believe Ben did. It’s like watching him turn into a monster without warning) Finn’s been overlooked enough in terms of his pain. (Poe isn’t sure about Rose. She’s sweet and happy, but he doesn’t know if she’s quite right for Finn. To be fair, Rose did apologize to Finn for dragging him along on his back where it had been sliced up, so it was likely any insensitivity on her part was accidental)

“Okay.” Finn clearly doesn’t want to press the issue. “We could...try something else.”

”We could talk.”

”Talking sounds good.” Finn sighs. “I killed Phasma. My superior officer.”

”Good on you.” Maybe that won’t help Poe’s case regarding not being sexist. It doesn’t matter. Phasma hurt his friend, took him from his family and abused him. It’s like people don’t even realize that Finn was abused and conditioned without even so much the presence of a support system. 

And she tried to kill Rose too. Another dealbreaker. Massacred a village on Kylo’s (Ben’s) orders. Another reason not to miss her. 

Finn sighs. “I wish I knew how to feel. I mean, she hurt me so long but...I still feel guilty...”

”I’m not a psychologist, but considering everything you went through, I’d be impressed you got out without any side effects,” Poe says. Then, “You could talk with a psychologist about it. If you want to.”

”Shouldn’t you, too?”

”Well, stang. Didn’t think of that.”

”I mean, you were tortured, Poe...”

”I know.” Poe sighs. "And it’s good so I don’t...burden you about Ren. Kylo Ren, I mean.”

"There was another Ren?”

Poe snorts. “Yeah. B — Kylo didn’t start out on the Dark Side. I think it started when this guy cornered him on Elphrona...”

He remembers Ben. Not Kylo, but Ben, shaking and vulnerable and struggling to breathe. Poe, trying to reassure him that Ren was wrong. Because he loved him. Poe loves everybody, in that sort of unconditional-love-for-all-beings way, but Ben is more romantic. Still. Poe’s angry at Kylo, but he loves Ben still. 

Poe tells Finn. Tells Finn almost everything. “There’s probably gaps here and there," he says. "But...yeah. That was where it started. The Force can kriff itself if you ask me. It just uses people. It doesn’t care about who gets hurt, what happens, stuff like that. And for what, really? What’s the point?”

Hesitantly, Finn reaches out to him and holds his hand. It’s steadying, it’s stabilizing. And Poe is grateful, at least, to find someone who tries to understand. 


	2. Poe’s Friends: Zorii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe and Zorii, a study.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The thing about Zorii is that they form an odd friendship — well, maybe not friendship, but definitely a sort of alliance. Zorii has told him before that she doesn’t need friends. 

”You don’t make friends out here in the wastelands, Spice Runner,” she said to him, and though Poe thought it was a harsh viewpoint...well, it says volumes as to how alone she must feel, in a place the Republic doesn’t think to look. 

The Republic...Poe doesn’t like thinking ill of Leia Organa, but he wonders why no one’s made a move to help Kijimi. Why they think it's unimportant somehow. 

After all, should only royalty be afforded the privileges that should just be automatic for every being in the galaxy? Should they only give the wealthy credits? 

It’s one of those things that makes Poe help people. Zorii’s joked about Poe’s good nature rubbing off on her. 

”Still,” she says. “There’s worse. At least you give a damn. There’s a lot of people who don’t.”

”They might,” Poe says. 

For the most part, he likes Zorii, even if they couldn’t be more different. 


End file.
